


【洋卜洋】挂科了怎么办

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【洋卜洋】挂科了怎么办

卜凡深吸了一口气，他忐忑了太久，终于在今天下定决心。  
桌子上已经摆好了一会要用的东西，卜凡郑重地洗完了澡，把自己由里到外冲了个遍，又特意套上了一件新的黑T恤。“我准备好了。”他的手攥成拳头，在桌子底下暗暗用力。  
然而视频另一头的人明显没有他这份认真。“凡子你说啥，等会儿啊我上电梯了。”  
镜头倒转，手机屏幕贴着李振洋的裤线，卜凡只能看到电梯镜子里李振洋的半截腿。  
卜凡默默地翻了个白眼，时间已经差不多了。他把手机放在桌子边上的支架上，闭上了眼。  
“靠！”卜凡气到锤桌，水杯里的水都跟着晃了晃。“为什么老子毛概会不及格啊！”  
他认命地拿起笔，翻开那本超厚的毛概笔记，“背下来…背下来…背下来就能及格…卜凡凡你可以的！”

等李振洋回到酒店打开灯，准备好好和小男朋友视个频的时候，那边已经没有了动静。屏幕里是放大的半张脸，埋在臂弯里，呼呼睡得正香。  
“笨蛋。”李振洋解开西裤，用手抓着自己上下撸动。布鲁塞尔的夜景很美，但李振洋也没有欣赏的兴致。刚才忘了是哪个记者提问，第一次来比利时有什么感觉吗？

也没什么。  
就是刚下飞机去酒店的路上，他就拍了一张城市风景给卜凡。大学生喜欢看，李振洋去哪都记着随手拍几张。卜凡大概是在上课，过了好一会才回了一句：哥…我毛概挂了…

得。估计俩人本就不多的见面时间，还得腾出来一部分给毛概。

“洋哥！”大学生斜挎着书包噔噔噔跑下图书馆的楼梯冲进车里，手里还抓着两杯绿豆冰沙。  
李振洋接过来，手伸过去掏他的兜，“吸管呢卜凡！”  
“书包里，书包里，”卜凡费劲地腾出手拉开包的拉链，还要躲闪着李振洋往他裤裆去的手，“别，别，你别乱摸。”  
李振洋隔着裤子满意地捏了一把大学生的屁股，去翻他的书包。  
“什么时候补考啊小凡。”李振洋把吸管拆开扎进自己的冰沙里，递给卜凡，却被小孩抓住了手。“下周才考呢，”他的脸不知道是跑得还是什么原因，有一点泛红。“所以我今天可以跟你回家…”卜凡低头吸了一口冰沙，贴上李振洋的嘴。

想我就直说嘛。  
李振洋反握住卜凡，他俩的手都因为拿过冰沙所以有点凉。“你给我拍的照片我都看了，但是我那会在背毛概…我…”卜凡说到一半又被李振洋堵住了嘴，俩人贴着交换了一个绿豆味的吻。李振洋轻轻地啄他的唇珠，“想死我了。”

这回被进入的时候，卜凡有点湿得过分。  
“秀场门口有一个特别漂亮的喷泉，我看到的时候就特别想你。”他身底下的肉体美好而结实，“那个可没你会喷水。”卜凡勒着李振洋的脖子，一边用脚后跟敲他的后腰一边舒服地喘，“你怎么这么多话。”

李振洋洗完澡出来，看见大高个还窝在床边，伸脚踩了踩他的小腿，“洗洗去，睡觉了。”  
卜凡坐起来握住他的脚踝，从脚后跟往上摸过去，嘴里还念叨着什么。  
李振洋被他摸得有点心猿意马，凑过去揉他头发，这才听清，“新时代的主要矛盾是人民日益增长的…”

得。看来情况比想象中还要严重。

李振洋压着他又顶进去，卜凡小幅度地挣扎起来。“不…你不能…我还要复习…”  
“这回要是及格了，换你操我。”李振洋掐了掐他腿根。  
卜凡不好意思地抬起小臂遮住脸，“一言为定。”

这世间本就没有事事遂人愿。

从卜凡考完试回来，就一头扎进厨房洗洗涮涮开始，李振洋就知道这回估计又凉了。  
“卜凡！卜凡————”李振洋扯着最大嗓门喊，也盖不住乒乒乓乓的碗筷碰撞加水流声。  
“卜凡，”李振洋靠在厨房门边，看着他把柜子里的盘子全搬出来放到水池里，“你这干嘛呢。”  
卜凡慢慢地扯掉手上满是泡沫塑胶手套，转过身正撞上李振洋的拥抱。  
“笨死了，”李振洋蛮横地把卜凡的小脑袋按在颈窝，“多大点事啊。”  
卜凡闷不作响地圈紧了李振洋的腰，过了好一会才憋出一句，“你还给操吗。”

李振洋扑哧笑了，他拍拍卜凡的背，暗示性地顶了顶腰，“哥哥给你准备了个礼物。”  
卜凡松开了他，看着哥哥拉开裤链，牵着自己的手伸进去，摸到了……  
一朵花。

李振洋你把花塞裤裆里干嘛啊！

“我想给你的礼物不是这个，”李振洋被大学生压在床上的时候还想辩解，即使他已经被吻得意乱情迷了。  
“帮我脱衣服，小凡。”正在他腰上乱啃的大学生把李振洋的衬衫一把掀开，瞬间傻眼了。  
“哥哥，这…这啥啊…”卜凡不敢相信眼前的画面。

李振洋稍微直起身，仔细地解开衬衫的扣子扔到一边，里边的那件蕾丝内衣完全暴露在卜凡眼前。  
两块蕾丝用细带子坠着，堪堪遮住乳头，前面拿绸带打了个蝴蝶结。

“快拆礼物吧，卜凡。”李振洋拿膝盖蹭了蹭卜凡下面，“我就是送你的礼物。”


End file.
